Solar
by Charly-Weasley
Summary: The world is in total darkness and it’s up to the gang to sort it out.


Title: Solar. (1/1)  
  
Author name: Charly_Weasley  
  
Author email: Mrs_Glastonbury@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Sub Category: Implied Slash  
  
Pairings: Ron/Hermione and Harry/Draco  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: The world is in total darkness and it's up to the gang to sort it out.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
SOLAR DISPARAS TOTLAS!  
  
By Charly_Weasley.  
  
The date is July 6th 2006, I know it's only been seven years since we left Hogwarts but to me it seems a lot longer. The war began during our seventh year and last year at Hogwarts. I knew from the start, right from the moment I met Harry and Ron on the train, that this was going to be a very difficult future. We sat in our usual compartment right at the back of the train, and I looked at Harry with those deep emerald green eyes and shoulder length hair and then at Ron with his flaming red hair and sweet eyes, I smiled at the boys they'd grown up so much over the holidays, well they had to when war was announced everyone grew up although none of them liked to admit it. Sooner or later all of them were bond to be drafted in to help with the war against Voldermort. I know none of them liked to admit it but I could tell by the look in their eyes they were scared no not scared but unsure, unsure what the future might bring. There was a knock on the compartment door, it was Draco, he opened the door and stepped inside, he look paler than usual, and those pale eyes seemed almost whit.  
  
He came in and sat down next to Harry "So, I take it you've heard" He said in a quite voice.  
  
"Heard what?" I said asked reaching out for Ron's hand, he squeezed mine in the re assuring way he always did.  
  
"Someone tied to kill Dumbledore this morning in his office, only he wasn't alone, Mcgonigal was there and when a spell was fired, well it hit Mcgonial" Draco said looking down at his feet.  
  
"Oh my god!" Harry said (Ron swore) "Is she alright?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Dumbledore tried to save her, but he couldn't" Draco whispered. The train compartment fell silent until I let out a single sob and allowed one tear to fall from my eyes.  
  
Little did I know, but many more days like that would come. We tried to carry on as normal minus the Transfiguration Lessons, but we soon got more knock backs. We arrived down to breakfast one morning to find a letter addressed to Ron, waiting for us. He slowly took it and opened it, a medal with the Gryfindor badge on it fell out, Ron took hold of the medal and began to read the letter, as he finished it he griped the medal hard and began to sob.  
  
"Those bastards will pay." I heard him say, "They've killed Fred, he was found late last night with a note saying,'hope you like this Potter.' Oh my god, they'll pay" and with that Ron got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry sank down and began to cry; they'd killed some one so close to him, just to give Harry a letter.  
  
Days went in to weeks everyone tried to carry on as normal, but things were becoming harder; news came in of more deaths first Fred then Wood. After the death of Wood Harry was never seen he spent most of his time on the Quidditch pitch, flying in between the goals, Ron was always found in the common room by the fire, curled up in a big armchair staring aimlessly into the flames. Ginny tried to carry on but when anyone ever spoke to her she broke into tears, I tried to comfort her.  
  
Hogwarts closed a couple of weeks later no one could carry on, even Snape had trouble following his lesson plan. The train back to platform 9 ¾ was one of the most depressing memories I have. Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Neville and me sat there and never spoke, not even when the lady with the trolley arrived with all the cauldron cakes.  
  
We met Mr and Mrs Weasley at the station, we didn't get the usual warm greeting from Mrs Weasley she just hugged us all silently. My parents coming running over and I was caught in a fierce embrace, they knew what was happening but they didn't understand why. We all went to the Leaky Cauldron and Tom brought us all some warm Butterbeer and crumpets, we all sat there quietly, then the door opened and in walked George, he looked tired, the war had sent him in to his own brain, he looked at his parents and sank to the floor as Mrs Weasley ran to him and embraced him in an even fiercer embrace than we all got.  
  
We sat there silently as George told us the horrors of war. Ron and Ginny began to cry and Harry saw this and blamed him self, stormed out. I headed after him but as I reached the door I felt Ron's hand on my shoulder and turned around, he kissed me on the lips and hugged me so hard that I never wanted him to let go. I don't know how long we sat there but when I woke up the sun was high in the sky. I looked over to see Ron asleep next to me I sat there not daring to wake him he needed to sleep. Harry and Draco walked in and smiled at us "Morning 'Mione, how is he?" they asked together  
  
"We talked for hours last night, he blames himself" I whispered back so as not to wake Ron.  
  
"We'll leave you to it" Draco replied  
  
"Thanks boys" I smiled, I always call them my Boys ever since first year. They turned around and closed the door.  
  
I sat there stroking Ron's hair, staring at his face at last he looked so peaceful. Ron stirred and opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile.  
  
"Hello honey, how are you?" I asked the Gryffindor student.  
  
"Okay I guess" was Ron's reply.  
  
"Right I'm gonna try and cheer you up, lets go shopping in Diagon Alley" I suggested "I don't know 'Mione" Ron moaned.  
  
"I'm not giving you a choice!" I giggled dragging him out the door.  
  
It was a cold, crisp November, everyone in Diagon Alley had a sense of nervousness because of the war there were only older witches and young children, also most of the shops were closed, Quality Quidditich supplies and Flourish and Blots were closed also many others. Luckily the sweet shop was open so we went in and I brought Ron some Bertie Botts, which seemed to cheer him up.  
  
We were all sat in the Leaky Cauldron, Tom brought us all some hot butter beer and we sat down, we were all remembering the good old times when we heard a large explosion followed by screaming, Ron, Harry, Draco and George all grabbed their wands and ran out side, I followed them outside to see what was happening only to be confronted by five Death Eaters and none other than Lord Voldemort they were blasting people from all directions. I stood there shell shocked as Ron and Harry began firing back. "'Mione!" yelled Draco as he ran and knocked me to the ground. "Thank you Dray" I replied as fifty ministry of magic people turned blasting the Death Eaters, one by one they fell until Voldemort and Petigrew were left, They knew they didn't stand a chance so Petigrew stepped forward and Voldemort raised his wand and shouted "SOLAR DISPARAS TOTLAS!" with a loud explosion which shook the alley, I looked up to see a large cloud black forming which totally filled the sky within three minutes. The whole alley was plunged into darkness and Harry and Draco darted forward and grabbed Voldemort and Petigrew, they wrestled them down to the ground, and they were then sent off to Azkaban to be given the Dementors Kiss.  
  
Although it was dark, we all celebrated, I've never seen Diagon alley so busy, every witch, wizard and goblin in the UK was there even Hagrid came. Finally after weeks of mourning Ron seemed to come out of his shell as he took me round the waist and kissed me, I felt so happy yet so sad.  
  
That was two years ago, after that things began to get worse again, because there was no sun, food began to run out, the Muggles didn't last long, they wouldn't accept help from "our" kind. As for us well, we're all living in tiny shacks, after money ran out we had no choice but to bargain all our possessions for food, it was just like the Muggle Great Depression. Me, Ron, Harry and Draco were the few lucky ones, because we were all very powerful wizards (and witches) we were given a bigger shack with lots of books to research how to get the sun back. I've spent most of the past two years trying all sorts or spells to bring back the sun, but most of them have failed. Sometimes, I sit there in my hut with one candle just listening to the silence, remembering the old times, before the war.  
  
"Hi love!" Ron says cheerfully as he walks in to our hut and kisses me on the forehead "hello darling" I reply.  
  
"Had any luck yet with a spell to bring it back?" asks Ron as he hands me a cup of butter beer.  
  
"No sorry I'm starting to give, I've tried every thing, and this is the last book I have."  
  
I cry  
  
"Don't cry love, you can do it, I know you can, I believe in you" Ron whispered.  
  
"That's it!" I said leaping off my bed to the book shelf and grabbing the very last book.  
  
"All you need to do is believe the sun will come back, it'll break the spell!" I yelled with joy.  
  
Ron told Harry and Draco and they got every one together in a big group, I couldn't believe it, this might be the day we see the sun. I explained to everyone what they had to do and as the clock struck 3 O clock on November 3rd exactly two years since the sun disappeared, we all wished the sun to come back, but nothing happened, we stood there for about two hours, then people began to leave and go back to their huts. I couldn't believe it, I was so sure that this would bring back the sun. I began to cry and collapsed into Ron's arms and he carried me back to our hut. "You did every thing you could!" He said trying to cheer me up, but it didn't work, I sat there for hours just crying and Ron hugged me, I think we eventually fell asleep around three in the morning.  
  
I woke up at about nine in the morning and smiled to my self. It was the first time in, in two years, two years since the defeat of Voldemort and the Death Eater, but before they were taken away to Azkaban. Voldemort cast a powerful dark spell to block out the sun. Many Muggles died, not wanting to be helped by our kind. Arthur Weasely the Minsiter of Magic, didn't want to give up but what choice did he have, they wouldn't accept magic.  
  
"Ron, Ron, wake up Ron!"  
  
"Hu....What ....Leave me alone 'Mione I wanna go back to sleep."  
  
"No Ron you've gotta get up. Look!!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Ron shouted as he sat up and opened his eyes.  
  
But instead of the dim glow of candles he always woke up to, he opened his eyes to a fantastic flood of light, so bright he had to close them again. As he quickly registered what was happening he opened his eyes again, and looked around the room with tears slowly flooding his eyes. I looked at him with a large grin on my face, "It's happened...it's finally happened!" I said in a small high pitched voice.  
  
"The spell made the clouds go...the sun...it's come back!"  
  
It took a while for Ron to realise what I was saying, but then a grin broke across his face. "You've done it!!" Ron cried, leaping out of bed and running across to the window of our tiny hut. Ron looked out to see hundreds of people standing in a large group all crying and looking at the most wondrous sight they've ever seen.  
  
As I hugged Ron there was aloud banging at the door and in burst Harry and Draco. "You did it 'Mione!!" yelled Draco.  
  
"I knew you could do it 'Mione!!" cried Harry as they both grabbed me into a tight embrace.  
  
"Hey what about me?!" yelled Ron  
  
"Oh come here honey!" I cried and we all hugged each other. We have finally beaten Voldemort.  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
